A Simple love story
by Esme Alexis
Summary: All it took was a story for the two to confess their love but obstacles stand in their way. WARNING: Future chapters may contain lemon!
1. Helping a Friend

This is my first fanfic. So I decided to make it a NaLu one. I hope you like it! disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima! Well on to my story...

Chapter 1: Helping out a Friend

* * *

On a hot summer day at her desk she is thinking of a way to make her endings ace more romance. "Ugh I can't think of a way to make this story have a love scene!" Lucy yelled. "I wish I had some inspiration on how to end it." Lucy pouted. While deep in thought she didn't notice a pink-haired male entering her window. _"Weirdo always making weird faces when she's thinking."_ he thought. Before he even had the chance to speak, the blonde saw a figure and started to scream. **"Kya!" **Lucy then began to throw her books at the stranger when she suddenly realize it was her idiotic partner. **"Natsu! How many times did I have to tell you to use the damn door!"** "Geez Luce, you don't have to yell or throw your stuff at me." Natsu said as he started to pick up her books. "You should know by now I always do this" _" He's right I have been with this idiot for almost 7 years, by now I should get use to it."_ Lucy thought. Natsu then saw her again in deep thought and saw the story she was working on."Hey Luce! Is that another story you working on!" said Natsu. He then took the book and started to read. " As the princess head deeper into the woods she saw a fierce red dragon sleeping. She noticed the dragon started to wake up. The dragon stared at the princess with his dark onyx eyes into her brown ones. "Such a marvelous dragon to be here in the woods." "What is a princess like you doing here? asked the dragon. Before Natsu could read more Lucy snatched the book away from him. "Hey wait! I wanna know what happens next!" "What are you doing here anyways and where's Happy?" "Happy went on a small mission Wendy and the other two exceeds and won't be back for two weeks." explained Natsu. "Oh well then I'm going to put this away." As Lucy put the story on her desk Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy waist. "Please Luce can I read your story? I won't let go until you say yes." "Natsu what are you doing?! please let go of me you know you are going to at some point." Natsu then sat on the bed with Lucy on his lap. "Huh? Why not? I can't hug you or something?" he hugs her tightly "Come on Luce I wanna know what happens to the dragon and princess!" "N-N-No!" Lucy stuttered "I haven't finished it yet." Natsu put his head on her shoulder and his nose caught a scent _"Something's different about Luce's smell, she smells nice like strawberries." _Natsu then asked "Can I help with the story?" "Eh? Why?" "Cause the sooner we finish it the sooner I get to read it!" He smiled. "Natsu it has a lot of thinking to do." "So? As long as get to hang around with you it's great!" Lucy blushed at that last statement. _"Maybe having Natsu around isn't so bad after all." _ "Okay then Natsu you can help." Lucy smiled _"Luce looks really cute when she smiles." _Natsu then realized what he just thought about his partner. _"Cute?"_ He then just shrugged it off.

* * *

Later at night Lucy was still thinking then she saw Natsu sleeping on her bed again. "Baka always sleeping." _"But he does look handsome."_ Lucy then got up from her chair and went to Natsu seeing some of his hair I covering his face. She pushed it to the side and notice the features of the dragon slayer. "I wonder what he's dreaming about. Probably about Igneel." Lucy was stroking his pink hair noticing how smooth it was. "L-Li" Natsu mumbled "Hm? He's dreaming about Lisanna?" Lucy smile turned into a frown. _"Well they do have a past together and they are childhood friends."_ Just as Lucy was about to leave Natsu grabbed her hand tight saying "Lucy stay with me please." "Natsu?" Lucy then laid next to Natsu and what surprised her more was when Natsu hold her close to his chest. She could almost hear his heartbeat. Smiling Lucy fell asleep next to her dragon slayer. _"I think I came up with an idea to make my story perfect." _In the middle of the night Natsu woke up. Just as he was getting up he felt something or someone holding him. He then looked a the sleeping blonde cuddling his chest. Smiling he then hugged her and looked at his treasured namaka. "Night Luce." He then went back to sleep excited for tomorrow.

* * *

author note: well this is my first chapter I hope you like it and please leave a lovely review sorry if it was short I'm kinda new at this but if anything can ya help be out with it I really want this story to be great for everyone thanks Aye Sir!


	2. Loving a friend

Chapter 2

a/n: I thought I might make another chapter since my head is filled with scenes for the story but anyways on with the story! Thank you for the Reviews, Favoriting/following my stories, and reading my stories! I'm so sorry for not updating this story!

Lucy: Disclaimer Esme Alexis Doesn't own us!

Natsu: but I own you right -smiles-

Lucy: -blushes- J-Just start the story.  
Chapter 2

* * *

Lucy POV

As I began to wake up I felt something warm. I looks up and sees Natsu sleeping while holding me.

"Okay Calm down Lucy pretend it was like an average day." I thought.

I even blushed harder when remembered what happened last night. As I gets up to go to the bathroom to take a bath trying not to wake him up. I summoned Plue to bath with me. I started to think "Why did Natsu dreamed about me? Was it a bad one? Did something happen between us?"

Shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around my body. I realized Plue was still in the water. "Plue!"

"Pun Pun" that was all he could say, well understand him. Only Natsu can understand him. Picking up my little Plue. I heard knocking at my bathroom door.

"Luce! I heard screaming you okay!"yelled Natsu

"I'm fine I just had Plue with me."

"Do you need me to come in?"

"NO! Don't come in here!"

Holding Plue in my arms I realized I forgot my clean clothes. I twisted the knob and took a peek out to see if Natsu was there. "Natsu?" I whispered. Knowing he wasn't there I quickly set Plue on to my bed and tip-toed to my drawer.

I then took out a pair of underwear and bra, with blue shorts and a baby blue tank top. I then rushed back into the bathroom to change, once finished putting on my blue flats, I left my room to see Natsu sitting on the couch. He looked at me with his signature grin and started to grow a tingling feeling in my stomach. He wore his same attire from yesterday, before I could say anything he started to speak.

"So Luce, when are we gonna finish the story?" He asked

I then remember the deal we made before we went to sleep. "Natsu I was thinking maybe we should get a job."

"Is this a way for you not to finish the story with me?"

"No, I'm running out of money and rent is due next month." I explained "This has nothing to do with the story."

He came up to me and looked at me to if I was lying. I really was lying but yet was telling the truth. About the rent though, he then agreed with me and went our way to the guild. As we entered everyone was already in a brawl, Gray then started his usual fight with Natsu. While Natsu was fighting, I went to go see Mirajane and order some water and food for Natsu.

"Hi Lucy! How are ya?" She asked

"Fine, thanks for asking." I said as I sat down on my chair.

"What can I do for you?" She smiled

"Just the regular for Natsu and me water please." I asked

"So how's it going with you and Natsu?"

"Everything's fine with him" I didn't even bother telling her about yesterday, knowing she would tease me, "Why?"

"Just asking." She said as she placed my order.

Natsu then came to the bar and sat next to me. "Bastard, always a pain in the ass."

Ignoring the comment "Here Natsu, I ordered your usual." I handed him his plate.

"Thanks Luce!" He said as he stuffed his mouth. I smiled "He looks so cute like that." I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when a white hair girl started to yell.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey Lisanna." Natsu greeted as he swallowed his food.

"Hi Lisanna." I said but she ignored me.

"So, Natsu are you doing anything today?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm going on a mission with Lucy."

She then looked at me and started to glare at me like I was a threat to her. She then looked back at Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, why don't we go fishing then like we used to when we were kids in the afternoon?"

"Nah, it's okay I'm going over to Lucy's place to finish a story with her." He smiled

"Oh , okay then. Bye Natsu."

Natsu's POV

After Lisanna left, Luce looked at me and the most unexpected thing happens.

"Hey Natsu, why don't you hang out with Lisanna today? I'm sure she just wanted to hang out with you."

"But I wanted to go with you." I said

She looked at me and started to smile. "Natsu we'll get a chance to do a mission together, but for now I'll go alone."

"What happens something bad happens to you?"

"I'll just call out Loke or Plue to stay with me."

"Okay then, but we still are going to finish the story tonight right?"

"Yes, Natsu I promise." She gave me a quick hug and went to the quest board for a mission. I got up from my seat and went over to Lisanna.

"Hey, change of plans Lucy decided to go solo." I said

She looked up at me and took my hand rushing out of the guild. I took one last look to see Lucy walking the path to go home.

"I hope she comes home safe." I thought

"Come on Natsu! Lets go get our son food till he comes back!" Lisanna shouted.

"Yeah."

As we were fishing, I was waiting for the line to be pulled until I felt someone hugging my shoulders. I looked to see Lisanna resting her head on my back.

"Natsu, I'm glad you came with me instead of hanging around with Lucy."

"Well it was Lucy's idea for me to hang out with you."

"I see." She hugged me tighter. "Natsu do you remember our promise?"  
I looked at her confused but she continued on. "Our promise was that we would get married one day."

"Oh that, but we were just kids I had no idea what it meant." I told her.

"Well now that you know and since we're older now, will you ever marry me?" She asked

Before I can say anything she jumped on me, her body was pressed against mine. This was getting too weird, not Lucy weird but just plain weird. Lisanna then leaned down and it looked like she was trying to do something. I stared at her until she had her lips on me! The hell?! I then pushed her away.

"What's wrong Natsu? Don't you like it?" She asked

"No, I don't and I don't think we should never do that again."

"You have to get use to it though, we are going to get married right?"

"I rather marry Lucy." Realizing what I just said I replayed my sentence in my head.

"Y-You would marry some girl over me!? Your original wife!"

I got up and looked at her. "She isn't some girl, it's different now Lisanna."

"How!?"

"Well I now see you nothing more as my childhood friend, and Lucy," I paused.

She then got up and went back home upset. I sat back down to think about what I just said about Lucy. Would I marry her? She probably think I was crazy, not only that she wouldn't like me back she only thinks of me as a friend. Enough of that thinking I just wanted Lucy to come back from her mission and finish her story.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the crappy and short chapter! Also sorry for the NaLi fans I really do like their friendship! I just love NaLu better. School is near which means less chapters ;^; oh dear. I will make more stories for you so don't worry!


	3. Kissing a Friend

Monica: Hello everyone! We're back to this story now and really sorry for the people who were actually following and favoriting this story. Today is my turn to write! Oh and if you don't know me, hello I'm Monica one of Esme's manga characters! I have two friends named Sasuke( not the Uchiha!) and Christian. We are the pupils of Team 7! Anyways on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

I was on my way to an old lady's library to help stack up books just for today. I was planning on taking a one week mission with Natsu, but after seeing Lisanna disappointed I just had to let Natsu go. I finally reached the library and went inside to look for the old lady.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

As I was walking in there was so many books on the floor and high stacked. I didn't even noticed the old lady struggling to get over here.

"Oh why hello, are you here for the job?"

"Yes I am," I showed her my guild mark to let her know I'm a Fairy Tail Mage. "What do you need help for?"

"I was wondering if you could please help me stack up these books with me."

"Okay, anything else?"

"I'll see what else when we finish."

As I was stacking up books, I had to use the ladder to put the old books in the top shelf. Wow for an old lady she sure loves to read! Maybe I should bring Levy-chan here next time, or Natsu. Oh how I missed him, the way he feels, his strong arms holding my waist last night, his body pressed against mine and his lips. I was to busy thinking about Natsu when I suddenly lost my balance! I started to fall and braced myself for impact of the books until I felt strong arms holding me. I looked up to see who saved me. It was Loki, one of my Celestial Spirits.

"Lucy, my love please be more careful!"

"Loki! What are you doing out here?"

"Well you were about to fall and I couldn't bear for you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes, gosh Loki could overreact sometimes. He placed me down and I started going back to stacking. I realized Loki didn't even go back to the celestial world, instead he was helping me.

"Loki, go back you're gonna waste magic."

"Don't worry Lucy, your noble knight in shining armor will help."

"Okay Loki, but be careful got it."

"As you wish Lucy."

"Do wish for me to help as well princess?"

I looked over to see Virgo out as well. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"After this princess do you wish to punish me?"

"No! Virgo there will be no punishment!" I yelled

"Do you wish to punish me Lucy?" Loki smirked

"Not you too Loki! You pervert!"

After stacking up the books, the old lady told me to come back tomorrow for more work. I was glad I got half of month's rent, I didn't want the landlady to yell at me. At least I can give her half today and the other half tomorrow. As I walked out the library Virgo went back, leaving only Loki and me. There was silence between us as we were walking back to the guild. Loki then broke off the silence by asking me,

"Lucy would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Loki I told you I don't date my spirits."

"This could be a dinner with a friend." He suggested

"Hm, I don't know I promised Natsu-"

"Natsu?" Loki said cutting me off, "What did he ask you?"

"Oh he just wanted to finish a story with me, nothing big."

"Nothing much? My dear Lucy what does that Dragon Slayer want from you?"

"He just wants to help Loki, and I'm perfectly happy with him helping."

"I don't trust that dragon idiot."

"He's a dragon slayer Loki, and if anyone's calling him a idiot, it should be me!"

"Lucy, I'm serious what if he's just getting to you!" Loki yelled

I was starting to get pissed off now, before Loki even closed his gate going back into the celestial world.

"Natsu would never do that! He's more than that!"

After saying that Loki went back, leaving me upset. I looked down thinking I won't be able to call him out for a while. I then took out Plue's key calling him out, he started to dance a little trying his best to make me feel better. I giggled and picked him up making my way to the guild. Once I got there I went to Mirajane to tell her about tomorrow.

I was suddenly stopped by Lisanna who looked very mad about something. Before I can ask her she cut me off saying

"Why did you steal Natsu from me!"

Natsu's POV

I was walking back to the guild still thinking about what happen with Lisanna earlier. That was least of my problems right now, I just only thinking of Luce coming back safe.

'I wonder what mission she took, probably somewhere around here.' I thought

As I opened the door to enter the guild I heard Lucy screaming.

"Lisanna what are you doing?!"

I saw Lisanna hurting Lucy and Plue trying to pull Lisanna away from Lucy and worst of all I smelled something I didn't want to smell. It was Lucy's blood. I ran to Lucy screaming her name. Lucy saw me and started to get up running to me with Plue in her arms. I held her tightly hearing her crying on my chest, I looked up at Lisanna pissed.

"Lisanna what the hell is wrong with you!"

Lisanna went up to me and was about to touch Lucy again, I walked back to prevent that from happening.

"Natsu don't you see she's the one whose hurting us."

I looked down at Luce to see her passed out. I looked back up and stared at Lisanna who looks like she's ready to cry. Sighing I gave up.

"Lisanna look I'm sorry but our bond is different now and like I said 'I rather marry Luce.' I'm sorry Lisanna."

I picked up Luce bridal style ignoring the cries and shouts from Lisanna and luckily the guild didn't even notice because they were either too drunk or in their own fighting business.

Once I reached Luce's apartment I laid her down on her bed examining her scars. I left her bedroom leaving her alone with Plue to go get a towel, warm water and a first aid kit. After warming up the water from my hand I went back to her room and started to bandage her up leg wounds. Gently I rubbed the towel up to her arms cleaning the deep wounds Lisanna caused, Luce's body looked like as if it was carved as an angel. I laughed at that thought I started to think of her as pink angel. After bandaging her wounds on her body, I started working on her face. Her face had a few scratches but she still looked beautiful, I caressed her face while cleaning off the dried blood with the towel. She was still sleeping but I can hear her heartbeat beating calmly now. After that I put the stuff away and saw Plue sitting on the floor.

"Pun Pun."

I had to laugh at that comment, I went into the kitchen to get a piece of candy and handed to Plue patting his head.

"Thanks for taking care of her."

"Pun Pun."

I then picked him up in my arms and placed him next to Lucy, who was sleeping peacefully now. I touched her face and started to lean down. I gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Pun Pun."

"Shhh. It'll be our secret, okay?"

"Pun."

I smiled at him and started to get in bed with Luce. I held her waist and she placed her head on my chest. I held her so tightly and saw Plue already sleeping, I started to get sleepy myself. I gave Lucy one last kiss on the forehead and fell asleep.  
I'm admitting it, I'm in love with Lucy Heartifila.

* * *

Monica: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Hope you leave a review, favorite, or follow this story and Esme Alexis! Remember there is a poll on Esme's profile don't forget to vote!

Sasuke: Again leave a review. Would really appreciate it. -smiling-

Christian: Vote as well! Thanks for reading! Well update ASAP!

Team 7 (Monica, Sasuke & Christian): Aye Sir!


	4. Thoughts of loving a Friend

Christian: I wish I can wake up with Amnesia and forget about the stupid little things, -looks at you- oh hello everyone I was listening to Esme's songs. She sure loves 5 SOS a lot! Anyways Monica is well kinda busy right now...she's sleeping -sweats drop-

Monica: -runs looking messed up- I'm here! I'm not sleeping silly Sasuke.

Christian: I'm Christian, Monica-looks at her sleeping-

Monica: Sasuke!

Sasuke: -runs out of the shower with a towel around his waist- What?! Is their something wrong?!

Monica: Stop acting like Gray! Put some clothes on!

Sasuke: You were the one who called me!

Christian: Uh Sasuke.

Sasuke: What!?

Christian: -points at you-

Sasuke:-looks at you- When the hell that happen?!-runs to the bedroom-

Monica: disclaimer~ we own nada~ -falls on the floor sleeping- zzzzz

Christian: -sighs-

* * *

Lucy's POV

I felt something warm against me thinking it was sun hitting my skin. It felt good though, I tried to stretch but then I felt a wince of pain on my body. As I try to get up from bed I felt an arm against my waist, I look to see Natsu sleeping with me.

'Again?! He's with me in my bed again?!'

I didn't even bother waking him up, like he said I should get use to it by now. I look on my other side to see Plue sleeping and outside his gate.

'Poor Plue, I must've forgot to close his gate.'

I tried on last time to get up from bed without waking them both. I had to be careful on how I walked now, I went to the bathroom to go see myself in the mirror. I saw my body was covered in bandages.

'Did Virgo come out and healed my wounds? Or was it Natsu?'

I then remembered Lisanna's threat she gave me yesterday, before she attacked me.

-Flashback-

"Why did you steal Natsu from me!"

Lucy looked at her confused wondering what she meant.

"I didn't steal Natsu, he's my partner and friend."

"Yeah well, he's not the same anymore ever since you came!"

Lucy looked around to see if anyone was watching them fight, but everybody was too busy to notice. She held Plue closely to her chest, making sure he was safe.

"Lisanna, I don't know what you mean. Aren't you kinda married to him?"

"I thought so too! Just as we were about to make love he starts saying he doesn't want to! He said that he doesn't want to marry me at all!" Lisanna hissed.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out, but what it has to do with me?!"

"Everything! Natsu doesn't love me no more! To make things worse he even said he rather 'marry' you!"

Lucy paused thinking over at what she just heard. 'Natsu would rather marry me?' She thought 'Why would he say that?'

Lucy was so deep in thought she didn't even realize Lisanna charging at her. Lisanna pulled Plue away from her, making the little dog fall on the floor. Lisanna tackled her on the floor, hurting Lucy.

"Maybe if you were gone! Out of the picture, Natsu would rather be with me!"

Lisanna grabbed Lucy by the hair pulling her up and pushing her back down onto the floor. Lucy screamed in pain as she felt her head pounding, she saw Plue running to her and stood in front of her to prevent any more harm from Lisanna to her master.

"Out of the way dog!" Lisanna said as she was about to kick Plue, but then she was stopped by Lucy grabbing her hand.

"Don't hurt him!" Lucy yelled

Lucy then threw Lisanna on the floor. Lucy went to grab Plue, but then Lisanna started to punch Lucy in the stomach and broke the bottle to scratch her face.  
Feeling the agonizing pain Lucy tried her best to get up, but winced at the pain. She started to bleed badly and had to cover up before she died of blood loss. Lucy laid helplessly and saw Lisanna tell her something.

"End your relationship with Natsu, leave him alone forever," Lisanna came closer but was stopped again as she felt the dog pulling her dress.

"Pun, Pun"

"Plue~" Lucy groaned "get away."

"Pun Pun."

"I'm warning you Lucy Heartifila! Don't go near him or else!"  
Lisanna then kicked her to the stomach causing the blonde to scream and cry out pain. Just as she was about to end it, Lisanna was stopped once more by the man she loves. Natsu.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu!"

Lucy heard his voice and used all her strength to run to him with Plue by her side. Once she felt Natsu's warmth she fainted.

-End of flashback-

I felt hot tears against my cheeks. I was not only crying at Lisanna's threat, but at the fact what my Plue did and what Natsu said about me.

'He rather marry me?'

I kept thinking it over and over. I saw my bandaged wounds starting to bleed again. I went to one of my cabinets and to find the first aid, and got out the bathroom to find only Natsu awake and outside.

'Oh dear Mavis I can't even look at him right now, after hearing that statement.'

I walked past him without saying a word. I then felt a sharp pain on my leg causing me to fall on the floor, but instead I felt Natsu carrying me...

Bridal Style!

I could feel my face burn up, as I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. He carried me to my bed placing me down gently.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get something."

I only nodded, I was too speechless to speak to him. He came later with warm water, towel and the first aid kit.

'So it was Natsu who bandaged my wounds'

I now felt my whole face red, probably the same color as Erza's hair.

'He touched me! Natsu cleaned me up and took care of me.'

I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize Natsu was speaking to me.

"Uh...Luce?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Could you lift up your leg?"

'He's saying this as if it was an okay thing!' I screamed in my thoughts

Doing as I was told I lifted my leg up slowly, while Natsu placed it on his lap.

"Tell me when to stop, if it hurts."

"Okay."

Natsu then put the towel on my leg, and I felt the most excruciating pain. I felt a tear escape my eye, I think he noticed it because he stopped.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

I nodded in response, it was a lie it hurts like hell. Natsu then gently placed it back down and got up.

'What's he doing?'

Natsu then took off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I looked at him surprised and blushed at what he said, before going back to cleaning my wounds.

"Hold onto this or bite it, if you feel any sort of pain."

After tending my legs and arms, he had to do my stomach. Natsu left to the kitchen to get more warm water.

"Pun Pun."

I looked over to see Plue eating a piece of candy. He came walking over to me handing me a lollipop, I had to giggle at Plue he was the most cutest thing! I patted him on the head and placed him next to me laying down. I looked around his body to see if he was hurt, he only had a bandage on his little tummy.  
I picked him up and gave him a hug, 'he did his best to me.'

"Plue did his best to save ya, Luce."

I looked up to see Natsu leaning at my door. I smiled at the fact they both helped me.

"Now Luce, you have to lay down for me to clean the cut on your stomach."

I laid down on my back, still having his scarf and Plue in the air playing with him.

"Luce, you look like a kid right now."  
He stated

I stuck out my tongue at him, causing him to laugh. He started to place the towel on my stomach cleaning off the dried up blood on me. I started to squirm because it tickled a bit,

"Luce stop squirming, you're making it harder for me."

"I'm sorry Natsu I just can't, it tickles."

He smirked and then placed his hands on my hips. I stopped laughing and squirming, just looked at him he once again placed the towel on my stomach. After he finished bandaging my stomach, thinking it was over. He stopped me and placed me on his lap.

"Luce we're not done yet I have to clean your face still."

"Natsu, I can do that myself. Thanks for bandage me up."

I got once more until he picked me up, placing me back on his lap. He then took the old bandages off of my head. He picks up the towel and caresses my face with it, I lifted my hand up to touch his hair smiling.

He put the towel down and stared at me. I was still playing with his hair, till he then reached for it placing my hand on the side of his face. He pulled me closer and faces were just inches away. Natsu decided to close the gap between us, he was kissing me and I kissed back. I didn't even care anymore about the threat Lisanna told me, all I know is that Natsu is kissing me and I'm kissing him back.

Maybe I do love Natsu, do I love Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu then laid me down on the bed.

To be continue...

* * *

Monica: thanks for reading another lovely chapter of ASLS! Please follow!

Sasuke: Favorite and review this story! Guest as well! If ya want. -smiles-

Christian: Also don't forget to Vote! We would really love to tell you our story how we became the pupils of team 7 and meeting almost all of the greatest fighters in the manga! That includes Fairy Tail! So please vote! If you have questions for us feel free to PM us! We'll be gladly to answer!

New Team 7: Aye Sir!


End file.
